A Daring Dilemma
by simplysubtle
Summary: Alexis and Mila - two girls who got dropped into the Hetalia universe in their sleep. But not without problems. They're wanted for a multitude of crimes, including bombings, burnings and vandalism, but the situation is - they didn't do it. Jail escapees and disguised prisoners, the two must prove their innocence - before they're proven guilty.
1. Chapter 1

**'Lo! How ya doin'? This is my ultra-spankin'-brand-new OC fic! Hope it's alright. This chapter's kind of short.**

* * *

><p><em>Name: Alexis Eberstein.<em>

_Age: 17_

_Gender: F_

_Last Seen: A local Target Superstore in Shawnee Hills, Ohio, wearing dark leggings, dark brown Sperry shoes, and a white school tee-shirt._

_Name: Mila Wilson_

_Age: 17_

_Gender: F_

_Last Seen: A Regal cinema in Annapolis, Maryland, wearing dark jeans, tan boots, and a gray shirt._

Alfred threw the two files on the table with pictures of two teenage girls stapled to the top of them, pacing in front of the large fireplace in his living room. "These two have allegedly committed a couple of crimes together, setting a bomb off in Moscow -" Ivan's face visibly darkened as he sat back in his chair. "- taking down a plane in Sicily, causing it to crash into a number of valuable landmarks -" Lovino slammed a hand down on the mahogany table, spewing out a plethora of choice Italian cuss words. "-and pouring gasoline through the streets of Berlin, effectively causing a fire which burned in the shape of a city-wide swastika." Ludwig looked defeated at the mention of the deed. "And that's just to note a few. So, I thought that we'd think up a strategy for catching these gallivanting rascals!" Alfred announced, giving a grin to the room, lifting off the roles of axis and allies alike. "And I of course will act as the _hero_. I'll go in with SWAT or some Navy Seals and we'll blow them off their feet!" He proclaimed excitedly.

Mixed protests came from around the room, and Yao raised a timid hand. "Should we not question them when we catch them-aru? There's no clear motive yet, we should at least know why..." the Chinese man trailed off.

"Oh..." Alfred's face fell slightly. "Right. Then we go whoop their asses!" He bounced back quickly. Enthusiastic cheers of agreement echoed throughout the room, particularly from Ivan, whom had a large smile as he clapped his hands together. "Let us begin the search then, da?"

The moment was cut short, however, by a pair of two bodies falling and crashing into the table, screaming as they did so.

* * *

><p>"Alexis, I swear to god if you don't move your legs -"<br>"Well, Mila, I happen to be trying, but your big head is in the way -"  
>"Oh, I'm in the way, at least I'm not squishing you to the side with birthing hips the side of Texas-"<br>"You did NOT just -"  
>A sharp smack resounded throughout the metal shafts, and Mila screeched in pain as her friend hit her. "Why'd you go and do that?" She yelled as they crawled. "Because, you're as annoying as a fly. Shush, people will hear you."<p>

A strange sight to see, it was; two teenage girls crawling along a ventilation shaft, following the sound of mixed cheers as they tried to make sense of the situation they were in. After all, you don't just wake up in a ventilation shaft every day.

"I hear something," Mila whispered, pointing to the nearest vent. The two crawled and crept up quietly to the vent and listened to the excited voice of a man speaking about whooping somebody. "What is this? Navy Seals?..." Alexis whispered back, staring down at the figures gathered around a table. "Someone's saying something, listen..."

"Begin the search then, da-?" A heavy Russian accent asked sweetly, and in excitement Mila had wiggled up to the vent to look down at the men and women gathered. "Ooh," she whispered, a grin curling her lips as she pressed her hands on the vent. "Dark haired guys down there are cu- aaAH!" She finished with a scream, as the two collapsed through the vent, shaft and ceiling, crashing into a table. Everything went dark for the pair as their heads smacked the heavy wood.

_Oops._


	2. Chapter 2

A sound crack echoed through the room. "I'll ask you again - how did you get into this facility?" The agent growled into Alexis' face as a cry of pain ripped from her throat from the reddening mark on her face. "And I'll tell you again," she snapped back, giving the man a glare. "I don't know! We just woke up and we were laying in th-" she was cut off by the agent's aggravated voice. "Don't lie to me. We've got a whole list of questions to go through, so I suggest you cooperate or our session gets cut short."

Alexis clamped her mouth shut, giving the man a dirty look. "Alright," he continued, scrolling through his smartphone. "Why are you here? Were you possibly planning to bomb this facility and try to maim Mr. Alfred and the others?" An incredulous look crossed the girl's face. "Of course not!" She cried out. "I don't know why we're here, and I certainly wouldn't bomb the place!" The agent sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Over on Mila's end, things were going a bit more smoothly. "Alright," her brunette special agent asked her. "If you're so damned persistent that you don't know why you're here or how you even got here..." She sighed. "Then explain what happened when you, ah, woke up." Mila huffed, blowing strands of hair out of her face. "Okay. So, I'm like, just laying down to bed, right-?" The agent nodded. "So I scroll through my phone, reading a book on an app, and it's really stormy outside too, and there's lightning all over... Anyway, I fall asleep, and I feel something hitting my face." She took a breath before continuing. "So I wake up, and my friend you guys carted off was smacking me in the face, yelling at me to get up. Then we crawled through the ventilation shafts and foud a vent leading to some meeting room, I thought that pair of Italians were pretty cute-" the agent shook her head, muttering "_Lovino and Feliciano._"

"So I leaned forward to get a better look, and we came crashing down. Woke up, everyone panicked, and now I'm here." Mila finished, squirming in her binds.

"..." The agent was silent. She leaned in towards Mila's face and set a hand on her shoulder. "Alright. See, hon-" Mila scoffed. "I don't exactly believe you. I think you two are very sick girls who would really appreciate some help." The teenagers mouth dropped. "No way! You're not putting us in some loony bin! Jesus Christ, are you nuts? Let me go home! I'm not a criminal!" She began to yell, writhing violently in her straps tying her to the seat. The agent sighed, and clicked a radio strapped to her chest pocket. "I'm done questioning for today, get a pat down and cell ready and get them settled for the night." Mila looked panicked at that. "Cell? No, no way, you're n-" a guard burst into the room and clipped her wrists together, untying her from the seat and grabbing her arm to bring her along. "Please," she said tearfully.

Alexis joined her in the next cell over moments later, and they both looked at each other, silent sympathies making their way around the room. "Well... Crap," Alexis muttered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "What're we going to do...?" Mila asked quietly, picking at her nails.

"I... I don't know..."

* * *

><p>"Well, they <em>did <em>just get questioned... and they must have headaches from falling into that table..." a quiet voice said from outside of the cell.

"And? They've vandalized multiple countries, bombed some... but oh, ja, we should definitely let Fraulein Prinzessin and her friend over there sleep for just a moment longer, because they got _questioned. _Wake them up." A heavy German accent snapped back.

"Whoa-a-a, dude, vicious! I like it! But, yeah, man, we gotta wake 'em. Then it's time for some whoop-ass!" An overenthusiastic voice yelled.

"Ufufufufu..." A happy but somehow unsettling laugh echoed throughout the room, along with the sound of metal tapping against the stone floor.

Mila blinked, sitting up groggily and rubbing the drowsiness from her eyes. "Th' fuh's there...?" she mumbled, opening her eyes to see four figures gathered outside the cell's bars. "Jesus!" She yelled, skittering back and falling backwards off of the bed. Her head popped up as she scrambled to her feet, backing against the wall. "You're not here to question us or take us to court, are you? I can't go to court, man, my mom'll have a fit..." she rambled, and stopped at the bemused looks on their faces. "We're not here to to take you to court, dummkopf," a familiar-looking tall man with blond hair rolled his eyes. The blue-eyed man in glasses piped up. "Nah, we're just here to ask you some stuff. Possibly whip your ass. Y'know," he said. "The usual."

"Okay then," Mila said, looking around at the men. "Mind telling me who you are? I'm still new to the prisoner thing." Alexis groaned from her cell. "Well, at least you're acknowledging it, Mila. I'm still in disbelief. Though, for you, it was only a matter of time..." she grinned slightly. "Hey now..." Mila sighed.

"I'm America, call me that or Alfred. This is my bro, Canada, call him Matthew or Mattie or whatever you like," The blue-eyed two-eyed one grinned, pulling his brother over. The blonde man to the left groaned, before starting in. "I'm... Germany. This is Russia, some call him Ivan but..."

The tall man wearing a scarf cut in. "Ivan's okay." He gave the girls what should have seemed like an innocent smile, but it came across moreso as threatening. Mila let out a whispered "Jesus," in realization as Alexis eyed them all suspiciously, before slowly saying "Alright, then... I'm... Alexis. This idiot over here -" the girl gave her a look of despair. "- is Mila."

The blond man, dubbed Germany, opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Mila. "Whoa whoa whoa bud, before you guys start interrogating us, care to tell us why we're here? I need to go home, I've got a metric crapload of math homework to do..." Two of them, Germany and America, gave each other a confused look. "So... you don't know why you're here?" The violet-eyed twin of America's asked. Mila, scratching her head, answered with a quick no. America sighed audibly. _It's gonna be a looong day..._

* * *

><p>"No, no, NO!" Alexis banged her head against the bars. "My gosh, you people... we haven't done ANYTHING! And if we have, I sure don't know about it!" The girl turned towards her friend and asked desperately, "Mila, you didn't do anything illegal in my name, did you...?" Mila shook her head. "It's impossible for you to have NOT done any of these things!" Germany snapped, tossing the file of their supposed crimes to the floor.<p>

"You know what? Fuck right off," Mila snapped at the man. Alexis looked at her in disbelief. "I'm done trying to convince you people of anything. Clearly you guys' heads are stuck so _far _up your _asses _that y-" her words turned to a scared screech as a pistol was shoved through the bars of the cell, pointing towards her head. "I'd suggest you stop with the vulgarity and start with some answers," America smiled in aggravation, his finger on the trigger. Mila gulped slightly, then put a hand to her head. "Listen, we've been here for like... three hours," she said quietly.

"We're tired, you're frustrated, Canada left like an hour ago, and we're getting nowhere. I'd suggest we stop for tonight..." Alexis pressed gently, continuing off of Mila's words. America, lowering the gun, kicked the bars of Mila's cell and muttered "Damn..." He looked up between the two, sighing. "Okay. We're leaving... for tonight. We'll be back at six tomorrow and you better be ready to own up. C'mon, guys," he tossed his head towards the other two, and they all left. Just as Mila thought the interrogation was over, Alexis started in on her.

"What. Were. You. _Thinking?!_" She yelled, grabbing onto the bars and glaring at the girl. "Saying that to them? Russia had a freaking faucet with him! I could see the dried blood on it! And you could have gotten shot right then! What _was _that?" Mila glared back at her, snapping. "I was _thinking _that I was super-pissed because they kept accusing us of absolute _bullshit, _like, burning a swastika in Berlin? That's a death wish! A bomb in _Moscow? _Christ almighty, we'd get burned alive, put out with vodka, and set back on fire if we did that!" Alexis rolled her eyes. "No time for stereotypes, Mila. Anyway... I'm so tired..." she mumbled, walking towards her bed and laying down.

"Same here... we're here for no reason, wanted, and... I'm supposing you figured out by now who they are..." Mila muttered back.

"Yeah..."

"They hate us... pretty crappy day if you ask me."

A small laugh. "Ha, yeah... good night, Mila."

"Good night, Alexis."

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter done. It's a bit longer this time, which I think is pretty good... so, yes. Storyline so far is -<strong>

**They've somehow gone to a 'verse where Hetalia exists. They're wanted for multiple crimes around the world that they haven't done, and they need to prove their innocence. So... yeah. Hope you like the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: _Hetalia doesn't belong to me, but oh god, if it did... *licks lips* anyway, any similarities to any other stories are purely coincidental. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter tre! **

* * *

><p>"Alexis."<br>A finger poking her shoulder accompanied a husky whisper in the darkness as Alexis jolted awake.  
>"Alex."<br>A twinge of annoyance crossed her brow. She loathed that nickname. Especially in the wee hours of the morning.  
>"Al!"<br>Finally Alexis flipped over, snapping to the voice across the room. "What? What could you possibly want at the crack of dawn?" She hissed, propping herself up on her elbows. "To get out of here," Mila pouted. "And? Do you think I have any idea how?" The brunette girl scowled. She could practically see the sarcasm coating Alexis' words. "Well, I figured that much." She rolled her eyes. "I just figured you might like to know that I do."

"...what?"

"You heard me. I'm getting us out of here. And all with one simple contraption." Mila announced, a grin crossing her face. She produced a tiny glinting piece of metal from her pocket, holding it out for Alexis to see. "A... Paper clip. You don't honestly think you can..." Alexis started, trailing off a moment later. "Alright, you got me. Try it."

Mila bent the clip, creating a small hoop at the end of it. Slowly she inserted it into the keyhole, praying to god it would work. Some deity must have answered her prayer halfway, because at that moment she heard the click of a lock. "Yes!" She cheered quietly. Her happiness turned to horror as an alarm began to ring, echoing throughout the room. "Shit the bed, they're gonna find us!" Mila groaned, panic growing inside the pit of her stomach. Quickly she stepped out and picked the lock on Alexis' cell, sprinting towards the door and pulling it open. "We need be fast, and stealthy," Alexis whispered, her eyes darting around the hall in the darkness. "Let's go, then," Mila hissed back, bounding through the door and through the halls. Finally the two came to a stop beside an open doorway, pressing themselves against the wall and going silent. They could hear a melodic voice speaking quietly from the inside, and they looked to each other quizically before whispering in unison. "France," they said together, each staring wide-eyed at the other. "This can go one of two ways," Alexis hissed. "We either book it, or get caught and raped. The latter would not be preferable." Mila nodded, then froze as she accidentally elbowed the wall.

To their horror, an accented voice called out, "Hmm? What was that?"

"...Aw, hell," Mila whispered, staring over Alexis' shoulder, a strange expression on her face. A mix of amusement and terror. Something silky tickled Alexis' cheek, and slowly she turned to see France's curious blue eyes staring at her. He gave a smirk. "Oho, the little rascals have escaped!" He exclaimed, latching a hand onto Alexis' wrist. "Freaking run!" She screamed, wrenching her arm away and grabbing Mila's as she shot down the hall.

The two rounded (or, more like crashed into) the corner, and Mila took the doorknob of the first door she saw, closing it behind her as she dragged the two inside. They held their breath as they heard feet patter past the door, alone with choice curses in French. Alexis breathed A sigh of relief, wheezing as she leaned on her knees. "That... Was... Close..." She panted, looking up at Mila, who nodded assent.

"Chi è lì?" They heard from the left, and a turn revealed Italy sitting up in his bed, staring at the duo in confusion. "Oh, no," Alexis moaned as Mila shot forward, jumping onto the bed and pressing a hand over Italy's mouth, throwing her leg to the side as she sat down on his chest, leaning her face into his. "Don't say a word about us running in here, please, Feliciano," she begged, as Alexis turned to a window and tried to open it. "Locked," she called in a stage whisper to Mila, shooting her a look of disapproval."Aw, man, okay..." The girl took her hand away from the Italian boy's mouth, and strode to the window, picking up a nearby lamp and stepping back. She launched it, and Alexis gave a groan as the glass shattered. The two looked back to a silent, starstruck-looking Italy as he stared at the broken window. "Thank you," Alexis whispered, giving a small wave and dropping out of the window after Mila.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe we got out of there."<p>

"I still can't believe you nearly got groped by France," Mila grinned to Alexis, receiving a hard punch in the arm in reply. "Oow, okay, alright... So, that bridge has been crossed... Now what do we do?" Mila's words hung in the air for a moment as Alexis turned back to her, sucking in a deep breath.

"Oh, I don't know, Mila! Here we are, stuck in the middle of god-knows-where, me bleeding severely from your stupid broken glass and you, limping because you landed the wrong way jumping out of a window! To top that off, we're probably the most wanted people in the world along with Edward freaking Snowden, if we get caught we'll get sent right to a firing squad because of crimes we haven't even committed, and our favorite nations hate our guts! I don't know what to do, Mila! Use your brain for once and you think of what to do!" She finished, huffing and trudging off in front of her best friend, leaving her in a state of shock.

"Alexis," she said quietly, limping toward the girl and taking her arm. The green-eyed teen shook her off, turning to her and crossing her arms. "Alexis, I know, these are extremely hard times at the moment. I mean, we're accused of some pretty bad stuff. Bombing Moscow is the one I'm the most scared of..." She shivered. "All I see when I close my eyes is that friggin' faucet. But I promise you from this point forward im gonna try my hardest to help the both of us, and I'm going to have your back. The only thing I need right now is to know if you have mine." She finished, looking at the girl in despair. Alexis pondered it a moment, then held out her hand with a sigh. "It's fine, I do. I'm sorry for snapping like that."

Immediately Mila hugged her with a smile, then turned, glancing around the large field they stood in. "Let's go to those woods over there," she said, pouting to the distance. "Settle down for the night. Trees should give us cover." Alexis nodded, and the two began to trek down the pasture towards the patch of wood, tired, weary, and filled with hope that something would turn out right for once.

* * *

><p>"Mila!" A hand shook the girl violently from her bed of leaves, jolting her awake. "'Re they here?" She mumbled, siting up and rubbing her eyes. "No, no, it's something much better!" Something hard landed in her lap and she looked down to see...<p>

A backpack.

It was a large one, at that. Heavy-duty black material along with thick zippers covered the outside, and they might as well have struck a gold mine as to what was on the inside. Two boxes of hair dye, countless articles of clothing and pairs of shoes, and two packages of colored contacts along with packages of makeup. "Oh my god," Mila said breathlessly. "Where did you get this?" She quipped, looking confusedly at Alexis. The girl held up her hands. "I didn't!" She cried out. "I don't know where it came from but I know there's something from the pack that will really help us!" She held up two small plastic cards, passing them over.

They were sleek and dark, showing pictures of the two with dye hair and different eye colors, along with a silver badge on their shirts. "Bureau of International Affairs," Mila read off. "Anya Jameson and Cahaya Wilton. Twenty-one and twenty years old." She looked up to see Alexis giving her a coy smile, holding up a box of dark red hair color. "Your turn first," she sang out, pulling out clothes and shoes and pulling Mila to sit in front of her. "Oh lord..." She groaned.

And so began their transformation from escapee to federal agent.


End file.
